nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Buchanan
|birth_place = Mercersburg, Pennsylvania |birthname = James Buchanan, Jr. |death_date = |death_place = Lancaster, Pennsylvania |spouse = None (Bachelor) |occupation= Lawyer, Diplomat |alma_mater =Dickinson College |party = Democratic |vicepresident = John C. Breckinridge |religion = Presbyterian |signature = James Buchanan Signature2.svg |order2 = 17th United States Secretary of State |term_start2 = March 10, 1845 |term_end2 = March 7, 1849 |president2= James K. Polk |predecessor2 = John C. Calhoun |successor2 = John M. Clayton |order3= United States Senator from Pennsylvania |term_start3= December 6, 1834 |term_end3= March 5, 1845 |predecessor3= William Wilkins |successor3= Simon Cameron |order4=9th United States Minister to Russia |term_start4=January 4, 1832 |term_end4=August 5, 1833 |president4=Andrew Jackson |predecessor4=John Randolph |successor4=Mahlon Dickerson |order5=14th United States Minister Plenipotentiary to the Court of St. James's |term_start5=1853 |term_end5=1856 |president5=Franklin Pierce |predecessor5=Joseph R. Ingersoll |successor5=George M. Dallas |order6=Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Pennsylvania's 3rd district |term_start6=March 4, 1821 |term_end6=March 3, 1823 Alongside: John Phillips |preceded6=Jacob Hibshman James M. Wallace |succeeded6=Daniel H. Miller |order7=Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Pennsylvania's 4th district |term_start7=March 4, 1823 |term_end7=March 3, 1831 Alongside: Samuel Edwards, Isaac Wayne, Charles Miner, Samuel Anderson, Joshua Evans, Jr. and George G. Leiper |preceded7=James S. Mitchell |succeeded7=William Hiester David Potts, Jr. Joshua Evans, Jr. |order8=Chairman of the House Committee on the Judiciary |term_start8=March 4, 1829 |term_end8=March 3, 1831 |preceded8=Philip P. Barbour |succeeded8=Warren R. Davis |branch=Volunteer |battles=War of 1812 }} James Buchanan, Jr. (April 23, 1791 – June 1, 1868) was the 15th President of the United States from 1857–1861 and the last to be born in the 18th century. To date he is the only President from the state of Pennsylvania and the only president to remain a lifelong bachelor. A popular and experienced politician prior to his presidency, Buchanan represented Pennsylvania in the House of Representatives and later the Senate, and served as Secretary of State under President James K. Polk. After turning down an offer for an appointment to the Supreme Court, he served as Minister to the United Kingdom under President Franklin Pierce, in which capacity he helped draft the inflammatory Ostend Manifesto, which suggested the U.S. should declare war if Spain refused to sell Cuba. The Ostend Manifesto was never acted upon and greatly damaged the Pierce administration. Despite unsuccessfully seeking the Democratic presidential nomination several times, Buchanan's nomination in the election of 1856 was a compromise between the two sides of the slavery issue and occurred while he was away on business. His subsequent election was largely due to the even more divided state of the opposition. As President he was a "doughface", a Northerner with Southern sympathies who battled with Stephen A. Douglas for the control of the Democratic Party. Buchanan's efforts to maintain peace between the North and the South alienated both sides, and as the Southern states declared their secession in the prologue to the American Civil War, Buchanan's opinion was that secession was illegal, but that going to war to stop it was also illegal; hence, he remained inactive. By the time he left office, popular opinion had turned against him, and the Democratic Party had split in two. His handling of the crisis preceding the Civil War has led to his consistent ranking by historians as one of the worst Presidents in American history. Early life James Buchanan, Jr., was born in a log cabin at Cove Gap, near Mercersburg, in what is now James Buchanan Birthplace State Park. Franklin County, Pennsylvania, on April 23, 1791, to James Buchanan, Sr. (1761-1833), and Elizabeth Speer (1767-1833). He was the second of eleven children, three of whom died in infancy. Buchanan had six sisters and four brothers.http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~dav4is/ODTs/BUCHANAN.shtml *Mary Buchanan (b. 1789 - d. 1791) *Elizabeth Jane Buchanan Lane (b. 1793 - d. 1839) *Maria Buchanan Magaw Johnson Yates Fronk (b. December 17, 1795 - d. 1849) *Sarah Buchanan Houston (b. November 4, 1797 - d. January 27, 1825) *Elizabeth Buchanan (b. March 8, 1800 - d. August 28, 1801) *Harriet Buchanan Henry (b. August 5, 1802 - d. January 23, 1840) *John Buchanan (November 24 - December 5, 1804) *William Speer Buchanan (b. October 2, 1805 - d. December 19, 1826) *George Washington Buchanan (b. April 16, 1808 - d. September 26, - 1832) *Edward Young Buchanan (b. May 30, 1811 - d. January 25, 1895) The Buchanan family claims descent from King James I of Scotland. Buchanan attended the village academy and later Dickinson College in Carlisle, Pennsylvania. Expelled at one point for poor behavior, after pleading for a second chance, he graduated with honors on September 19, 1809.Klein (1962), pp. 9-12. Later that year, he moved to Lancaster, where he studied law and was admitted to the bar in 1812. A dedicated Federalist, he strongly opposed the War of 1812 on the grounds that it was an unnecessary conflict. Nevertheless, when the British invaded neighboring Maryland, he joined a volunteer light dragoon unit and served in the defense of Baltimore.Baker (2004), p. 18. An active Freemason during his lifetime, he was the Master of Masonic Lodge #43 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, and a District Deputy Grand Master of the Grand Lodge of Pennsylvania.Klein (1962), p. 27. Political career Buchanan began his political career in the Pennsylvania House of Representatives from 1814–1816, serving as a Federalist.Curtis (1883), p. 22. He was elected to the 17th United States Congress and to the four succeeding Congresses (March 4, 1821 – March 4, 1831), serving as chairman of the U.S. House Committee on the Judiciary in the 21st United States Congress. In 1830, he was among the members appointed by the House to conduct impeachment proceedings against James H. Peck, judge of the United States District Court for the District of Missouri, who was ultimately acquitted.Curtis (1883), pp. 107-109. Buchanan did not seek reelection, and from 1832 to 1834 he served as ambassador to Russia. With the Federalist Party long defunct, Buchanan was elected as a Democrat to the United States Senate to fill a vacancy and served from December 1834; he was reelected in 1837 and 1843, and resigned in 1845. He was chairman of the Committee on Foreign Relations (24th through 26th Congresses). After the death of Supreme Court Justice Henry Baldwin in 1844, Buchanan was nominated by President Polk to serve as a Justice of the Supreme Court. He declined that nomination, and the seat was filled by Robert Cooper Grier. Buchanan served as Secretary of State under James K. Polk from 1845 to 1849, despite objections from Buchanan's rival, Vice President George Dallas.Seigenthaler (2004), pp. 107-108. In this capacity, he helped negotiate the 1846 Oregon Treaty establishing the 49th parallel as the northern boundary of the western U.S.Klein (1962), pp. 181-183. No Secretary of State has become President since James Buchanan, although William Howard Taft, the 27th President of the United States, often served as Acting Secretary of State during the Theodore Roosevelt administration. In 1852, Buchanan was named president of the Board of Trustees of Franklin and Marshall College in his hometown of Lancaster, Pennsylvania, and he served in this capacity until 1866,Klein (1962), p. 210. despite a false report that he was fired.Klein (1962), p. 415. He served as minister to the Court of St. James's (Britain) from 1853 to 1856, during which time he helped to draft the Ostend Manifesto, which proposed the purchase of Cuba from Spain in order to extend slavery. The Manifesto was a major blunder for the Pierce administration and greatly weakened support for Manifest Destiny. Election of 1856 The Democrats nominated Buchanan in 1856 largely because he was in England during the Kansas-Nebraska debate and thus remained untainted by either side of the issue. He was nominated on the 17th ballot and accepted, although he did not want to run. Former president Millard Fillmore's "Know-Nothing" candidacy helped Buchanan defeat John C. Frémont, the first Republican candidate for president in 1856, and he served from March 4, 1857, to March 4, 1861. With regard to the growing schism in the country, as President-elect, Buchanan intended to sit out the crisis by maintaining a sectional balance in his appointments and persuading the people to accept constitutional law as the Supreme Court interpreted it. The court was considering the legality of restricting slavery in the territories, and two justices hinted to Buchanan what the decision would be. Presidency 1857-1861 . Buchanan's Inauguration was the first one to be recorded in photographs.]] The Dred Scott Case In his inaugural address, besides promising not to run again, Buchanan referred to the territorial question as "happily, a matter of but little practical importance" since the Supreme Court was about to settle it "speedily and finally." Two days later, Chief Justice Roger B. Taney (a fellow alumnus of Dickinson College) delivered the Dred Scott Decision, asserting that Congress had no constitutional power to exclude slavery in the territories. Much of Taney’s written judgment is widely interpreted as obiter dictum — statements made by a judge that are unnecessary to the outcome of the case, but in this instance they delighted Southerners while creating a furor in the North. Buchanan was widely believed to have been personally involved in the decision, with many Northerners recalling Taney whispering to Buchanan during the inauguration. Buchanan wished to see the territorial question resolved by the Supreme Court. To further this, he personally lobbied his fellow Pennsylvanian Justice Robert Cooper Grier to vote with the majority to uphold the right of owning slave property. Abraham Lincoln denounced him as an accomplice of the Slave Power, which Lincoln saw as a conspiracy of slave owners to seize control of the federal government and nationalize slavery. Bleeding Kansas Buchanan, however, faced further trouble on the territorial question. He threw the full prestige of his administration behind congressional approval of the Lecompton Constitution in Kansas, which would have admitted Kansas as a slave state, going as far as offering patronage appointments and even cash bribes in exchange for votes. The Lecompton government was unpopular among Northerners because it was dominated by slaveholders who had enacted laws curtailing the rights of non-slaveholders. Even though the voters in Kansas had rejected the Lecompton Constitution, Buchanan managed to pass his bill through the House, but it was blocked in the Senate by Northerners led by Stephen A. Douglas. Eventually, Congress voted to call a new vote on the Lecompton Constitution, a move which infuriated Southerners. Buchanan and Douglas engaged in an all-out struggle for control of the party in 1859–60, with Buchanan using his patronage powers and Douglas rallying the grass roots. Buchanan lost control of the greatly weakened party. Buchanan's personal views , Lewis Cass, John B. Floyd, James Buchanan, Howell Cobb, Isaac Toucey, Joseph Holt and Jeremiah S. Black, (c. 1859)]] Buchanan personally favored slaveowners' rights and he sympathized with the slave-expansionists who coveted Cuba. Buchanan despised both abolitionists and free-soil Republicans, lumping the two together. He fought the opponents of the Slave Power. In his third annual message Buchanan claimed that the slaves were "treated with kindness and humanity.... Both the philanthropy and the self-interest of the master have combined to produce this humane result" http://millercenter.org/scripps/archive/speeches/detail/3734 . Historian Kenneth Stampp wrote: Panic of 1857 Economic troubles also plagued Buchanan's administration with the outbreak of the Panic of 1857. The government suddenly faced a shortfall of revenue, partly because of the Democrats' successful push to lower the tariff. At the behest of Treasury Secretary Howell Cobb, Buchanan's administration began issuing deficit financing for the government, a move which flew in the face of two decades of Democratic support for hard money policies and allowed Republicans to attack Buchanan for financial mismanagement. Utah War In March 1857, Buchanan received false reports that Governor Brigham Young of the Mormon-dominated Utah Territory was planning a revolt. In November of that year, Buchanan sent the Army to replace Young as Governor with the non-Mormon Alfred Cumming before either confirming the reports or notifying Young that he was about to be replaced. Years of anti-Mormon rhetoric in Washington, combined with denouncements and lurid descriptions of both the Mormon practice of polygamy and the intentions of the President and the Army in eastern newspapers, led the Mormons to expect the worst. Young called up a militia of several thousand men to defend the Territory and sent a small band to harass and delay the Army from entering it. Providentially, the early onset of winter forced the Army to camp in present-day Wyoming, allowing for negotiations between the Territory and the federal government. Poor planning, the Army's inadequate supplies, and the failure of the President to verify the reports of rebellion and warning the territorial government of his intentions led to widespread condemnation of Buchanan from Congress and the press, who labeled the war "Buchanan's Blunder". When Young agreed to be replaced by Cumming and to allow the Army to enter the Utah Territory and establish a base, Buchanan attempted to save face by issuing proclamations detailing his merciful pardoning of the "rebels". These were poorly received by both Congress and the inhabitants of Utah. The troops, in any case, would soon be recalled to the East when the Civil War erupted. Disintegration When Republicans won a plurality in the House in 1858, every significant bill they passed fell before Southern votes in the Senate or a Presidential veto. The Federal Government reached a stalemate. Bitter hostility between Republicans and Southern Democrats prevailed on the floor of Congress. , Vice President of the United States under Buchanan.]] To make matters worse, Buchanan was dogged by the partisan Covode committee, which was investigating the administration for evidence of impeachable offenses. Sectional strife rose to such a pitch in 1860 that the Democratic Party split. Buchanan played very little part as the national convention, meeting in Charleston, South Carolina, deadlocked. The southern wing walked out of the convention and nominated its own candidate for the presidency, incumbent Vice President John C. Breckinridge, whom Buchanan refused to support. The remainder of the party finally nominated Buchanan's archenemy, Douglas. Consequently, when the Republicans nominated Abraham Lincoln, it was a foregone conclusion that he would be elected even though his name appeared on the ballot only in the free states, Delaware, and a handful of other border states. In Buchanan's Message to Congress (December 3, 1860), he denied the legal right of states to secede but held that the Federal Government legally could not prevent them. He hoped for compromise, but secessionist leaders did not want it. He then watched silently as South Carolina seceded on December 20, followed by six other cotton states and, by February, they had formed the Confederate States of America. Eight slave states refused to join. Beginning in late December, Buchanan reorganized his cabinet, ousting Confederate sympathizers and replacing them with hard-line nationalists Jeremiah S. Black, Edwin M. Stanton, Joseph Holt and John A. Dix. These conservative Democrats strongly believed in American nationalism and refused to countenance secession. At one point, Treasury Secretary Dix ordered Treasury agents in New Orleans, "If any man pulls down the American flag, shoot him on the spot". newspapers, 1861]] Before Buchanan left office, all arsenals and forts in the seceding states were lost (except Fort Sumter and three island outposts in Florida), and a fourth of all federal soldiers surrendered to Texas troops. The government retained control of Fort Sumter, which was located in Charleston harbor, a visible spot in the Confederacy. On January 5, Buchanan sent a civilian steamer Star of the West to carry reinforcements and supplies to Fort Sumter. On January 9, 1861, South Carolina state batteries opened fire on the Star of the West, which returned to New York. Paralyzed, Buchanan made no further moves to prepare for war. On Buchanan's final day as president, he remarked to the incoming Lincoln, "If you are as happy in entering the White House as I shall feel on returning to Wheatland, you are a happy man."Baker (2004), p. 140. James Buchanan's presidential cabinet Judicial appointments Supreme Court Buchanan appointed the following Justice to the Supreme Court of the United States: Other courts Buchanan appointed only seven other federal judges, all to United States district courts: States admitted to the Union *'Minnesota' – May 11, 1858 *'Oregon' – February 14, 1859 *'Kansas' – January 29, 1861 Personal relationships , thirteenth Vice President of the United States. A friend of James Buchanan with whom he shared his home.]] In 1819, Buchanan was engaged to Ann Caroline Coleman, the daughter of a wealthy iron manufacturing businessman and sister-in-law of Philadelphia judge Joseph Hemphill, a colleague of Buchanan's from the House of Representatives. However, Buchanan spent little time with her during the courtship. He was extremely busy with his law firm and political projects at the time, taking him away from Coleman for weeks at a time. Conflicting rumors abounded, suggesting that he was marrying her for her money as his own family was less affluent or that he was involved with other women. Buchanan, for his part, never publicly spoke of his motives or feelings, but letters from Ann revealed she was paying heed to the rumors, and after Buchanan paid a visit to the wife of a friend, she broke off the engagement. Ann died soon after. The records of a Dr. Chapman, who looked after her in her final hours, and who said just after her passing that this was "the first instance he ever knew of hysteria producing death", reveal that he theorized the woman's demise was caused by an overdose of laudanum. His fiancée's death struck Buchanan. In a letter to her father – which was returned to him unopened — Buchanan said, "It is now no time for explanation, but the time will come when you will discover that she, as well as I, have been much abused. God forgive the authors of it.... I may sustain the shock of her death, but I feel that happiness has fled from me forever." The Coleman family became bitter towards Buchanan and denied him a place at Ann's funeral.University of Virginia: Miller Center of Public Affairs: James Buchanan: Life Before the Presidency. Buchanan vowed he would never marry, though he continued to be flirtatious, and some pressed him to seek a wife. In response he said, "Marry he could not, for his affections were buried in the grave." He preserved Ann Coleman's letters, keeping them with him throughout his life, and requested that they be burned upon his death. of Buchanan by Nathaniel Currier]] For 15 years in Washington, D.C., prior to his presidency, Buchanan lived with his close friend, Alabama Senator William Rufus King.Klein (1962), p. 111. King became Vice President under Franklin Pierce. He took ill and died shortly after Pierce's inauguration, and four years before Buchanan became President. Buchanan and King's close relationship prompted Andrew Jackson to refer to King as "Miss Nancy" and "Aunt Fancy", while Aaron V. Brown spoke of the two as "Buchanan and his wife".Baker (2004), p. 75. Further, some of the contemporary press also speculated about Buchanan and King's relationship. Buchanan and King's nieces destroyed their uncles' correspondence, leaving some questions as to what relationship the two men had, but the length and intimacy of surviving letters illustrate "the affection of a special friendship" and Buchanan wrote of his "communion" with his housemate.Steve Tally discusses King and Buchanan's relationship in more depth in his book Bland Ambition: From Adams to Quayle--The Cranks, Criminals, Tax Cheats, and Golfers Who Made It to Vice President. Such expression, however, was not necessarily unusual among men at the time. Circumstances surrounding Buchanan and King's close emotional ties have led to speculation that Buchanan was gay. In his book, Lies Across America, James W. Loewen points out that in May 1844, during one of the interruptions in Buchanan and King's relationship that resulted from King's appointment as minister to France, Buchanan wrote to a Mrs. Roosevelt about his social life, "I am now 'solitary and alone', having no companion in the house with me. I have gone a wooing to several gentlemen, but have not succeeded with any one of them. I feel that it is not good for man to be alone, and I should not be astonished to find myself married to some old maid who can nurse me when I am sick, provide good dinners for me when I am well, and not expect from me any very ardent or romantic affection."James W. Loewen. Lies Across America. Page 367. The New Press. 1999Klein (1962), p. 156.Curtis (1883), pp. 188, 519. The only President never to marry, Buchanan turned to Harriet Lane, an orphaned niece whom he had earlier adopted, to act as his First Lady. Legacy In 1866 Buchanan published Mr Buchanan's Administration on the Eve of the Rebellion, the first published presidential memoir, in which he defended his actions; the day before his death he predicted that "history will vindicate my memory". Buchanan died June 1, 1868, at the age of 77 at his home at Wheatland and was interred in Woodward Hill Cemetery in Lancaster. Nevertheless, historians continue to criticize Buchanan for his unwillingness or inability to act in the face of secession. Historians in both 2006 and 2009 voted his failure to deal with secession the worst presidential mistake ever made. Historical rankings of United States Presidents by scholars considering presidential achievements, leadership qualities, failures and faults, consistently place Buchanan among the worst presidents in U.S. history. A bronze and granite memorial residing near the Southeast corner of Washington, D.C.'s Meridian Hill Park was designed by architect William Gorden Beecher and sculpted by Maryland artist Hans Schuler. Commissioned in 1916 but not approved by the U.S. Congress until 1918, and not completed and unveiled until June 26, 1930, the memorial features a statue of Buchanan bookended by male and female classical figures representing law and diplomacy, with the engraved text reading: "The incorruptible statesman whose walk was upon the mountain ranges of the law", a quote from a member of Buchanan's cabinet, Jeremiah S. Black. The memorial in the nation's capital complemented an earlier monument, constructed in 1907–08 and dedicated in 1911, on the site of Buchanan's birthplace in Stony Batter, Pennsylvania. Part of an memorial site, the monument is a 250-ton pyramid structure designed to show the original weathered surface of the native rubble and mortar. Three counties are named in his honor: Buchanan County in Iowa, Missouri, and Virginia. Another in Texas was christened in 1858 but renamed Stephens County, after the newly elected Vice President of the Confederate States of America, Alexander Stephens, in 1861. Bibliography * * Buchanan, James. '' Mr Buchanan's Administration on the Eve of the Rebellion'' (1866) * * * *Stampp, Kenneth M. America in 1857: A Nation on the Brink (1990). ISBN 0-19-503902-5 online version References Further reading *Binder, Frederick Moore. "James Buchanan: Jacksonian Expansionist" Historian 1992 55(1): 69–84. Issn: 0018-2370 Fulltext: in Ebsco *Binder, Frederick Moore. James Buchanan and the American Empire. Susquehanna U. Press, 1994. 318 pp. *Birkner, Michael J., ed. James Buchanan and the Political Crisis of the 1850s. Susquehanna U. Press, 1996. 215 pp. *Meerse, David. "Buchanan, the Patronage, and the Lecompton Constitution: a Case Study" Civil War History 1995 41(4): 291–312. Issn: 0009-8078 *Nevins, Allan. The Emergence of Lincoln 2 vols. (1960) highly detailed narrative of his presidency *Nichols, Roy Franklin; The Democratic Machine, 1850–1854 (1923), detailed narrative; online *Potter, David Morris. The Impending Crisis, 1848–1861 (1976). ISBN 0-06-013403-8 Pulitzer prize. *Rhodes, James Ford History of the United States from the Compromise of 1850 to the McKinley-Bryan Campaign of 1896 vol 2. (1892) *Smith, Elbert B. The Presidency of James Buchanan (1975). ISBN 0-7006-0132-5, standard history of his administration *Updike, John Buchanan Dying (1974). ISBN 0-8117-0238-3 External links *James Buchanan: A Resource Guide from the Library of Congress *Biography of James Buchanan (Official White House site) *University of Virginia article: Buchanan biography *The Other Buchanan Controversy *Wheatland *James Buchanan at Tulane University *Essay on James Buchanan and shorter essays on each member of his cabinet and First Lady from the Miller Center of Public Affairs Primary sources * *[http://kdl.kyvl.org/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=kyetexts;cc=kyetexts;xc=1&idno=B96-16-36620125&view=toc Mr. Buchanans Administration on the Eve of the Rebellion. President Buchanans memoirs.] *Inaugural Address Category:Presidents of the United States Category:United States Secretaries of State Category:Union political leaders Category:United States Senators from Pennsylvania Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Pennsylvania Category:Democratic Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:United States presidential candidates, 1852 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1856 Category:Mormonism-related controversies Category:Pennsylvania Federalists Category:History of the United States (1849–1865) Category:People from Lancaster, Pennsylvania Category:History of Lancaster, Pennsylvania Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:American Presbyterians Category:Polk administration personnel Category:Scots-Irish Americans Category:Deaths from respiratory failure Category:Utah War Category:Dickinson College alumni Category:United States ambassadors to Russia Category:United States ambassadors to the United Kingdom Category:James Buchanan Category:1791 births Category:1868 deaths ang:James Buchanan ar:جيمس بيوكانان an:James Buchanan az:Ceyms Byukenen bn:জেমস বিউকানান zh-min-nan:James Buchanan be:Джэймс Бюкенен bcl:James Buchanan bs:James Buchanan bg:Джеймс Бюканън ca:James Buchanan ceb:James Buchanan cs:James Buchanan co:James Buchanan cy:James Buchanan da:James Buchanan pdc:James Buchanan de:James Buchanan dv:ޖޭމްސް ބުޗަނަން et:James Buchanan es:James Buchanan eo:James Buchanan eu:James Buchanan fa:جیمز بیوکنن fr:James Buchanan ga:James Buchanan gv:James Buchanan gd:James Buchanan gl:James Buchanan ko:제임스 뷰캐넌 hr:James Buchanan io:James Buchanan id:James Buchanan is:James Buchanan it:James Buchanan he:ג'יימס ביוקנן pam:James Buchanan ka:ჯეიმზ ბიუკენენი sw:James Buchanan la:Iacobus Buchanan lv:Džeimss Bjūkenens (politiķis) lt:James Buchanan hu:James Buchanan mr:जेम्स बुकॅनन ms:James Buchanan nl:James Buchanan ja:ジェームズ・ブキャナン no:James Buchanan nn:James Buchanan oc:James Buchanan pnb:جیمز بکانن pl:James Buchanan (prezydent USA) pt:James Buchanan ro:James Buchanan rm:James Buchanan ru:Бьюкенен, Джеймс sq:James Buchanan scn:James Buchanan simple:James Buchanan sr:Џејмс Бјукенан sh:James Buchanan fi:James Buchanan sv:James Buchanan tl:James Buchanan th:เจมส์ บูแคนัน tr:James Buchanan uk:Джеймс Б'юкенен vi:James Buchanan war:James Buchanan yi:זשעימס ביוקענען zh:詹姆斯·布坎南